Fluttershy
Fluttershy is a female Pegasus and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She lives in a small cottage near the Everfree Forest and is an animal caretaker, the most prominent of her charges being Angel the bunny. She represents the element of kindness. Her reveal counterpart is Sackboy Because both of them are known for their kindness and are from media that is okey for children at the age of 6 to 13. Both of them has at least once showed that they can fight for what they belive is right and has actually killed someone while doing it. Fluttershy broke the neck of a bear in one episode of the show. They have both have enemies that represent negative enegry, for Fluttershy it is Discord. They also have been playable in a fighting game: Fluttershy was playable in the now cancelled "My Little Pony: Fighting Is Magic". Role in the Story She is like the other ponies, working for Deus. But she betrayed Deus because StevenStar777 showed unlimited kindness towards her. Their friendship became very deep since then, sort of like Super Smash Bros Elite. She has during the storyline formed friendships with some of the most unusual people around, such as Dusknoir because she helped him finding Skyla's home address so he could stalk her while she is sleeping. Even though she had no idea why he wanted to know, though she is also a friend with Skyla and have always kept the secret with Dusknoir. She also became friends with Little Mac who protected her from Vajra Wyzen, she learned soon afterwards that the reason Little Mac liked her was because she was the only person that he knew since Doc Luis passing, that could show friendship to him. This however caused a conflict between StevenStar777 and Little Mac, because StevenStar wanted to be her best friend. Apperance Fluttershy is a bright yellow pegasus pony with pink hair, teal eyes and her cutie mark, three pink and cyan butterflies on her left leg. She is just like the other Mane6, quite small compared to a human being. In cutscenes she has been seen standing next to Little Mac and is then tall enough to put her head next to his belly. By that she could be around 1,422 meters tall compared to Little Mac's 1,702 meters. Personality When Fluttershy is first introduced in the series, she barely manages to tell Twilight Sparkle her own name on account of her timidity, whispering so quietly that Twilight can't hear her, and hiding her face behind her mane. However, she immediately becomes enthusiastic when she sees Spike, imploring the baby Dragon to hold a conversation with her, which he ends up doing, When the ponies venture into the Everfree Forest, she is the only pony who does not engage in a fight with a Manticore when it attacks them, and relieves it of a thorn embedded into its front paw. She later reveals to Twilight that she did not notice the thorn, but she showed consideration to the fierce Manticore regardless. This kind act entitled her to being the wielder of the element of kindness, as well as revealed her faithful and considerate handling of all types of animals. After humbling the dragon in Dragonshy and making it cry, she immediately consoles it and advises it to look for a more suitable place to sleep. When the animals in the garden of Canterlot run away from her in "The Best Night Ever," she snaps and becomes uncharacteristically enraged.and follows him and Twilight all the waythe library. Powers and Abilities Many Pegasus ponies use their flying abilities to manipulate the weather, but Fluttershy, not being a particularly adept flyer, focuses on tending to animals' care instead. Fluttershy's special talent is communicating with animals, which she uses in order to provide them with food, medical attention and other forms of care when they need it. In addition, a host of animals have taken up residence in her home, which she attends to and looks after on an everyday basis. "The Stare" is the name given to a particular ability Fluttershy employs when dealing with misbehaving animals. Rarity is the first to use this name in an episode, while asking Fluttershy's if she had used it on Opal to get her to behave during the cat's grooming session (she had not). Finally she has a remarkable power to say the word: "Yay!" She can say it in such a powerful way, that it can knock people uncousioness. The effect of this attack was first demonstrated on Rainbow Dash and was shown at its full power when she pushed Hades down a staircase, and mad him roll into Raptor Jesus, Stocking and the other three "Stooges of Evil". It was powerful enough to even impress Asura. Relationship to Other Characters *Applejack - Close Friend *StevenStar777 - They are very good friends, but she does not know about his love for her. *Little Mac - They became friends after he saved her from Wyzen *Deus - Her master until she betrayed him *Stocking Anarchy - Finds her cute, because she reminds her of Twilight Sparkle *Dusknoir - She helps him getting closer to Skyla. Though she does not know why dusknoir wants to do it. *Skyla - She respects her alot. *Asura - Earned his respect after protecting the Mantra reactor against the three "Stooges of Evil". Non-playable relationships: *I0Love0Amy0Rose - Good friends, but not as much as with StevenStar777. *Wyzen - Dislikes his apperance and behaviour *Barney - Dislikes him, because he scares the animals she takes care of. Gallery Fluttershy.png|Artwork from Friendship is Magic Fluttershy-.png|Fluttershy looking adorable Tumblr m70c6iO6pn1r1gkido1 500.png|Human version of Fluttershy Fluttershy-and-Butterfly-fluttershy-27666700-900-895.png|Fluttershy in the sky with a Butterfly Video Trivia *She is the second character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic to be announced. The first was Applejack. *She was the only character to have a gameplay trailer for the now cancelled: "My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic". *She managed to outtroll Discord once in the show and twice in this games storyline. *Her friendship with StevenStar777 could have a connection with their friendship in StevenStar's own Lawl project: Super Smash Bros Elite. *She is one of the few characters that was permanate super armour, because of how adorable she is. Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from TV-Shows